Talk:Richard Walsh
Richard Walsh's supposed death In the scene in the second episode of Season 1, we see Walsh get shot for a second time however as jack pulls out of the driveway walsh is still breathing. In response to a letter i wrote to Fox they said considerations concerning the return of this character for either The Movie or Seasons 6 or 7 were underway. so this said i suggest putting his status from deceased to presumed dead. : I'm pretty sure Walsh won't be returning. His body was picked up later on during Day 1 along with Scott Baylor's, and a memo was sent out confirming Walsh's death. Either way, we currently only have three possible designations for character status: Alive, Deceased and Unknown. --Proudhug 20:04, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Snipers that shoot RW Walsh called Jack for help. When Jack arrived, he bandaged Walsh's wound and the two of them took out two snipers. They were not snipers, as they were carrying revolvers; not sniper rifles. :You can change it yourself, ya know? If anyone has a problem with it, they'll pipe up. - Xtreme680 00:33, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :: I'm sorry if you felt offended. Just trying to help and making sure that there isn't a big opposition to the idea. Moridin12 16:16, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :No, don't worry about it, I'm not offended at all, sorry to come off as harsh. If there is any problem with anything you have changed, other users will change it back. If you don't understand their reasoning, you can talk it out on the talk page. The key is differentiating between information you know to be right and know the page needs and other, less welcome edits. If anyone has a problem with any of your edits, we'll pop up and let you know. - Xtreme680 19:03, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Occupation Was he Ryan Chapelle's predacessor? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 14:00, 15 June 2008 : Walsh was apparently Regional Division Director before Chappelle, so yes, I think. I am unsure if he was Administrative Director, which needs to be cleared up at some point. – Blue Rook 20:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC)talk I don't think he was a Regional Director, in season 1 while Jack was being questioned by Chappele he said " I got a call from District Manager Walsh" meaning that there is some other title we don't know about? WaffleStomp 20:37, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Findings at CTU "Richard Walsh ordered Scott Baylor to round up all CTU key cards and have them checked" - there is so much evidence that contradicts this in the show. The most obvious to me is when Scott hands the incriminating card to Walsh and walsh says "what is this?". Then scott goes on to explain the process of using a key card for moley reasons. I think that is pretty definitive proof that Walsh hadn't ordered all cards to be checked. If no one objects, I'm going to remove that according to our rules on canon.--Acer4666 23:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Is it a definite contradiction, though? I haven't checked the scene in a long time, but I vaguely remember that being weird. But if it's not a direct contradiction and can some how be rationalized, no matter how improbable (and we all know the entire premise 24 itself is extremely improbable), then it needs to stay in. For instance, Walsh's "What's this?" could have been meant as in "Why are you showing me a key card?" Baylor explaining what the card actually is and how it works is a nit even without the Findings information, since Walsh would know how they work, so that can't be considered evidence of a contradiction. I'll have to review the episode again, but I'm guessing there's a way to make it work. You said there's more evidence, though? : The annoying thing is that even if there are contradictions, it's inexcusable since the book was written after the entire season had ended, unlike the Nightfall stuff! --proudhug 02:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the other evidence was that Jack had a key card when he first entered CTU so obviously his wasn't collected, and alsoJamey was surprised when he explained about having a key card and stuff, but I suppose you're right that maybe everyone was issued replacements or something. I think it's just cos I sort of have it straight in my head what I think happened! ::Scott explaining without the findings info still works for me - I think that Scott Baylor somehow found the card himself, saw it had references to Palmer, then calledRichard Walsh to say "I've found evidence of a mole". Then when he met him, he showed the card and explained how they could be used to smuggle information without scrutiny. Walsh knows how cards work, it's the use of them to smuggle information that is new to him, which makes sense. When I first watched it on TV I thought "wow, that's really clever" too, tho I was about 13! ::I just think Walsh ordering cards to be checked cos of suspicion and then saying "why are you giving me a card?" to Baylor doesn't fit. And ur right about that marc cerasini getting stuff wrong - he obv didn't pay as much attention to the show as we did! I'll re-watch the scene at some point and see if somehow it could make sense with the findings info. ::Also, I wasn't gonna completely remove the info, just relegate it to a BGIN--Acer4666 08:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Do you have the book? It does say that replacements were issued. And Walsh had Baylor analyze the cards to find any time discrepancies such as "Patterns of entry by personnel that didn't make sense given their work schedules. Or a pattern of entry into secure areas where they otherwise would have had no business." It seems to me that it fits that Walsh had no clue other information could be secretly smuggled on the card, since this wasn't what he was asking Baylor to look for. --proudhug 13:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, now that does make sense. (although rather silly of Scott Baylor to mix up the cards and forget whose was whose). I don't have the book unfortunately, but I'm thinking of getting it to help answer some questions that pop up on this wiki. Perhaps the section about Richard checking the cards could be expanded? I'll do it myself if I ever get a copy--Acer4666 14:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, that's probably a good idea to avoid future confusion. --proudhug 14:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Note Should we note that Richard Walsh is the first recurring character to die in 24? --Station7 15:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I personally don't see how it's notable - saying essentially "the first character who appeared in more than 1 episode to die", I don't think is more notable than "the first character who appeared in more than 2, 3, 4, etc. episodes to die" But it's not like there's loads of notes already, so you could stick it on if you wanted--Acer4666 (talk) 20:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Spartan program We do know one thing. The producer likes HALO.